


Another Day in the OR

by ohaiitsarielle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Dates, First Kiss, Fucking, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Surgeons, Surgery, Vaginal Fingering, What happens in the OR stays in the OR, orrrrr not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaiitsarielle/pseuds/ohaiitsarielle
Summary: Rey has had Ben Solo in her OR for about nine months. They've developed a fantastic working relationship. Of course, she was smitten with him from the start.After surgery one Friday, she's surprised to know that she's not the only one who feels that way.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Another Day in the OR

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a surgery nurse and I work at probably one of the biggest teaching hospitals in my state, meaning I work with a lot of surgeons. Needless to say, some of the interactions between these two lovesick idiots are based off of conversations I've had with my residents.
> 
> I too, sometimes have residents wrapped around my finger.
> 
> I've been wanting to do a medical AU for a long time, but the only way that I figured I could do it was with a LONG one-shot. I suck at multi-chapter fics.

Rose was bustling around the room, getting everything set up while Rey was getting her back table ready for the one case of the day in the room. She preferred the long cases versus the short ones because she could really devote herself to taking care of the patient.

Plus it was Friday. That was a win in itself.

She also loves scrubbing because it means she’s NOT the circulating nurse. Although she loves doing both, she’ll take scrubbing any day because she doesn’t have to deal with the charting. 

Rey was hoping today will just be a straightforward open liver resection. Dr. Skywalker _always_ says that during morning huddle, and he’s right...about 99% of the time. 

The other 1% is when things to go to hell in a handbasket at about 100 miles an hour.

When he requested just a type and screen for this case, she took that as somewhat of a positive sign. 

Rey never knows who the resident will be in her room until they walk in. It tends to be a surprise every day. 

She grinned when Ben Solo walked in the door. His eyes lit up when he saw her. 

_Today is going to be a great day, after all._

“Morning, Ben!” 

“Hey Rey! We’re together again,” he replied as he wrote his name on the board and picked out his gloves from the cabinet. 

“I know, that’s like what? Five times in the past two weeks? You can’t get enough of me, can you?” she teased.

He laughed as he opened up his gloves for her. “Ah, what can I say? Whenever I check the whiteboard, I hope that I end up in your room. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I get bummed when you're not my nurse for the day.”

She took them and set them up on the gown table, chuckling. 

Ben was one of the fifth year surgery residents in her service. They had been working together for about nine months at this point. Not only was he one of the nicest residents she’s come across, she’s had the joy of watching him grow as a surgeon.

She remembers the day that he basically did a laparoscopic cholecystectomy as an attending, although the _actual_ attending, Dr. Kanata was sitting on a stool, dutifully watching him and the monitor. The way that he taught and directed the new intern, Kaydel, was something magical. She gave him kudos afterwards and she swore that the tips of his ears turned adorably pink.

Rey also had a MASSIVE crush on him from Day One. 

* * *

_The first time he came into her OR, she was circulating that day._

_It was a simple exploratory laparotomy, with a possibility of a small bowel resection._

_Ben walked in quietly, put his name on the whiteboard, and picked out his gloves._

_Rey was busy counting instruments, along with the softs and sharps, with Finn. It wasn’t until they were done that Ben spoke._

_“Hi! I’m Ben Solo. I’m one of the fifth year residents, and I’ll be working with Dr. Kanata today,” he introduced, holding his gloves. “I just didn’t want to interrupt your counts.”_

_Her and Finn shared THE look of “This guy is alright.”_

_“I’m Finn, one of the scrub techs,” Finn replied, holding out his hand to take Ben’s gloves._

_“I’m Rey and I’ll be your circulator,” she added._

_“Nice to meet you both,” Ben said with a smile._

_After Ben had scrubbed in, Finn got him gowned and gloved. She was amused that he squatted to make it easier for her to tie him up in his gown._

_“Oh! Thanks,” she said._

_“No problem.”_

_To her surprise, Ben turned around, offering her the card on his gown. “Shall we dance?”_

_She took it automatically, spinning him. The smile that he offered her as he tied up the side of his gown was nothing short of breathtaking. Of course, she could only see his eyes. She wondered what he looked like without the mask and cap..._

_Finn looked at her as Ben was helping Dr. Kanata drape the patient, as if he knew that this was the start of something. She tilted her head as if to say it didn’t mean anything._

_It went without saying that the residents and the nurses would flirt. Nothing inappropriate by any means. If anything, it was middle school flirting._

_The case went smoothly. She couldn’t help but notice that Ben said “Please” and “Thank you” almost every time that he asked for an instrument. When he asked Rey to change the battery on his headlight, he pointed out that he had brought backups and left them by his computer._

_“Hey Rey?” Ben asked at one point._

_She was adding charges for some suture she opened for Finn, and she spun around in her chair. “What’s up?”_

_Ben was moving his head side to side, looking visibly uncomfortable. “Would you be able to adjust my headlight? It’s pulling on my neck and it feels like it’s lopsided. Sorry, I know you have a lot of stuff to do.”_

_She laughed quietly. “Ben, it’s fine. No need to apologize.”_

_He stepped back from the table and walked towards her, his arms crossed. She gingerly moved the headlight so it sat right on top of his head. For some reason, she found it difficult to look him in the eyes, although she could feel him looking at her. It felt far too intimate._

_“Does that feel better at all?”_

_He looked up at his light, as if it would give him an answer. “Almost perfect. Sorry, can you tighten the straps?”_

_He turned around. She fiddled with the dials on the crown of his head and on the back._

_“Sorry, one more thing. I don’t mean to be such a diva. Can you please fix the cord?” He was too precious._

_Rey pulled the cord of the headlight right by the strap so it wasn’t so tight. After she reached under his gown and unclipped the cord, she readjusted it so there was more slack._

_“How’s that?”_

_“Just a sec. Finn, can I have one of your towels please?” He took it and grabbed the lamp, readjusting the angle of the light._

_He smiled brightly at her. “Ah, that is so much better. Thank you so much, I appreciate it.”_

_Ben handed the towel to her and returned to the field._

_Rey sat back down, feeling a flutter in her stomach. She shook her head and turned back to continue her charting._

_After they had dropped off the patient in the recovery room and gave their handoff report to the recovery room nurse, they looked at each other._

_“Well Rey, it was a pleasure working with you. I hope that we can work together again soon,” he said._

_“Likewise, Ben,” she replied._

_As she left to go to the lounge to gather her things, she turned around and was surprised to meet his gaze as he was on the computer. He offered a smile and a small wave._

_While she was changing in the locker room and sitting on the bus for her ride home, all she could think about was him._

_She really did hope that they could work together again._

* * *

Ben logged onto the computer next to her, opened the patient’s chart, and scrolled through the CT scan. She could see his foot lightly tapping along to the music and she smiled. 

“Do you think Luke will approve of Rose’s music choice today?” She asked.

Ben glanced over at the station and laughed. “Oh my god, of course she would choose a Disney station. I mean, he doesn’t really care _that_ much. As long as it’s not country music.”

“Excuse _you,_ I have great taste in music,” Rose cut in.

They eased back into a comfortable silence as she set up everything on her Mayo stand. She organized her retractor pan, her liver vascular pan, and her tissue instruments on her towel roll. She was so in the zone, she didn’t realize he was watching her. She looked up and saw that he was leaning against the wall, looking at her with awe and an intensity that she had never seen before.

“What?” She asked.

He gently shook his head and smiled. “Nothing. It’s just fascinating watching you guys set up your table. Everyone does it so differently. I don’t know how you’re able to keep everything so organized. If I did that, it’d look like chaos.”

“Years of experience,” she replied, winking at him. 

Her and Rose counted all of the instruments, as well as the softs and sharps. 

Phasma, her favorite CRNA that doesn’t take shit from anyone, rolled back into the OR with the patient. Dr. Dameron, Phasma’s attending, soon followed.

While they were going through their safety checklist before having the patient go off to sleep, Rey sat on a stool, arms crossed. She figured she was going to be standing almost all day and wanted to sit while she still could.

Luke went through the rest of the safety checklist, holding the patient’s hand. Ben kept looking over at Rey and just...smiled at her.

Normally, he would be dutifully watching his attending. But not this time.

* * *

While Ben and Luke were scrubbing in, Rose was busy prepping the patient’s abdomen.

“I saw the way that he looked at you, dude,” she started.

Rey paused while she was organizing her gown table. “What are you talking about?”

“Normally he has puppy eyes for you, but the man was almost straight-up eye fucking you six ways to Sunday while you were setting everything up,” she clarified while throwing away her prep stick.

Phasma was drawing up more medication and chimed in. “Yeah, he’s not exactly subtle. I remember that case with Dr. Kenobi last week. Ben looked devastated when you left for the day. After you were gone, he said, AND I QUOTE, ‘What am I going to do without my favorite nurse?’”

“You two are ridiculous,” Rey mumbled, feeling her face get hot, although her body flushed with praise at the thought of being Ben’s favorite…

“Are we, though? It’s been NINE MONTHS of this and Jesus Christ, if you don’t ask him out soon, I’m going to flip a fucking back table over. We can ALL see the way you two interact when you’re together,” Rose groaned.

“What’s stopping you?” Phasma asked.

“The fact that we work together?!”

Both women looked at her like she had grown two heads. “Rey, you know that it’s not an issue.”

She sighed. They were right. It wasn’t taboo for nurses and doctors to date, as long as they maintained a professional appearance at work. Whatever they did off the clock, well, they were off the clock. 

But she was terrified of rejection. What if all of their banter all this time meant nothing? 

“Seriously. Just ask him out. What’s the worst thing that could happen?” Phasma asked softly.

“Um, he says no and I can never look him in the eye again?” 

“He’d be a dumbfuck not to say yes. He’s clearly in love with you. Finn told me about the first time you two worked together,” Rose chimed in.

Before they could continue this riveting discussion, Luke and Ben walked in, ready to be gowned and gloved. 

Luke came forward first, taking the towel to dry off his hands and arms. “How are you this morning, Rey?” 

She slipped the gown over him. Rose came up behind him and tied him up. “Pretty good! It’s going to be a great day. I can feel it.”

He laughed while she gloved him. “Always the optimist, aren’t you?”

“Someone has to be,” she offered, helping him spin.

While Luke started draping the patient, Ben came forward.

“You and me, together again,” he stated proudly.

“Yeah it’s almost like someone keeps sticking us together, amirite?” Rey giggled.

The intense look in his eyes was back as she slipped the gown over his shoulders. She got lost in his eyes and it seemed like he was in the same spot. It was like it was just the two of them in the room.

She snapped out of it and helped glove him, trying to keep her calm. Rey could _feel_ Rose staring at her, even though she was behind Ben. 

He ripped off one of the ties off the end of his card and offered it to her. “Let’s dance, sweetheart.”

Her heart stopped at that term of endearment. That was a first.

She took the card from his tie while he spun, and gave him his other tie. He winked at her before he started to help Luke unfurl the drapes. Rey glanced over at Rose and Phasma, who looked like Christmas had come early.

They looked at each other knowingly, their shit-eating grins clearly visible under their masks. 

* * *

Getting through the tissue in order to get to the liver took longer than they had expected. Apparently the patient had a pretty extensive surgical history, and a LOT of scar tissue as a result. Once they were able to get to the liver, that was when the real work began. 

As weird as it might sound to the average person, Rey enjoyed when the cases got bloody. It got her adrenaline going.

At this point in the surgery, Luke started to, as she liked to call it, chomp away at the segment of the liver with his ultrasonic device. The more that they got into the liver, the more bleeding there was. That was just a fact of surgery.

Her and Ben fell into an easy rhythm whenever they worked together. This case was no different.

“Blue clip.” 

She slapped the clip applier into his hand. He quickly clipped off the pesky blood vessel and handed it back to her.

“Another blue, please.” 

“I got you.”

Another slap. 

“Tenotomy, please.”

Slap.

This process repeated for what felt like an eternity. The segment of the liver that Luke was trying to remove was fed by multiple branches of the middle hepatic vein. Ben was clipping off whatever couldn’t be cauterized or taken by the ultrasonic device. 

Rose was opening clips onto the field like there was no tomorrow. Phasma had one eye on the patient and the other on her vitals. 

“How’s she doing up top, Phasma? I think we’re almost out of the woods,” Luke asked.

“She’s doing great, actually.”

Luke sighed with relief as he cauterized the last little bit of the liver. 

Then, it was finally out.

“Rose, can you call pathology please? I wanted them to come take some gross margins,” Luke requested. He handed the specimen off to Rey, who placed it on a clean spot on her gown table. 

Rose gave him a thumbs up while working on the pathology sheet with the phone propped up to her ear. “Sure thing. Calling Pathology right now.”

“While we’re waiting, let’s focus on getting hemostasis.”

Ben nodded, sticking his hand out. “Bovie, please.”

They worked away until Dr. Amidala from Pathology came into the room. Luke stepped away from the table to go over the patient’s history with her, as well as the margins that he wanted her to take. Rey took a break to stretch as best she could. She could feel her safety goggles sliding down her face.

“Hey Ben?”

He paused in cleaning off his bovie and glanced over at her. He smiled and offered his shoulder.

She shoved her face into his shoulder to help move her goggles into a more comfortable spot. She’s asked him enough times in the past that the question doesn’t even need to be said. 

“Thanks. Ah, that’s so much better,” she sighed. 

“Anything for you,” he replied without hesitation.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. Ben clearly wasn’t planning on saying _that_ based on how wide his eyes got. But even then, his eyes softened and he turned to face the table, his ears going pink. He resumed cauterizing the little bleeders, but he kept glancing over at her anyway. 

Dr. Amidala left the room with the specimen a few moments later. 

“Alright kids, let’s get back to work.”

Dr. Amidala called back 30 minutes later to let the team know that there was no evidence of cancer at the margins. Luke was pleased, needless to say. 

As they started to close up the peritoneum, Rey got her instruments ready so that she and Rose could count the instruments, sponges, and...well everything else. This was the one time that she didn’t like being interrupted. 

"Hey Ben, I’m going to leave the next couple of sutures loaded up on my Mayo. The scissors are on your right. Feel free to help yourself since I’ll be counting with Rose,” Rey explained.

“Sounds good. Thank you so much,” he replied.

He was pretty good for the most part about not interrupting the scrub and circulator while they were counting, especially for open cases. If ever he had to, he sweetly apologized and kept his instruments close to him so that he could self-serve. 

After they closed up the peritoneum, it was time to close the fascia. They injected the local anesthetic, and Ben put the safety on the hypo before placing it back on her Mayo stand. 

“There’s a protected hypo on your Mayo,” he announced.

“Thanks.”

She yelled at him a few months ago because she almost got a needle stick from a free hypo he left on her Mayo. He never forgot after that. 

Rey handed off the skin stapler and two pairs of Adsons to help them close the skin. Her and Rose did the final count, and then Luke broke scrub to go over a few details with Rose.

It was just the two of them on the field. 

“Wet and dry, please,” Ben politely requested, taking off his outer gloves.

She took hers off as well and gave a wet sponge to him. They dutifully cleaned the patient together. Once she was clean and dry, Rey presented the dressings on a clean towel, as per usual.

As he put the dressings on, he glanced over at her. “Hey...Rey?”

“Hm?” 

He took a deep breath, but didn’t get even one word out because of what happened next.

“Hey there, my friend! Surgery’s all done!” Phasma greeted the patient, who apparently decided to spontaneously wake up while she was still covered in drapes. “Take a deep breath and I’ll take that tube out, okay?”

As they were getting ready to transfer the patient to the stretcher, Rey took over the role of placing the sliding board under her. 

“You sure you can handle it, Rey?” Ben teased.

“Please, Solo. You dare question me after that time it took three of you residents to roll a patient over and I was able to pull them over by myself?” 

Everyone laughed, including Ben. “Remind me to never challenge you on your strength again.”

* * *

After the team had left the room with the patient, Rey was left to her own devices to finish up the room. 

She bagged up the rest of the trash and the linen after she cleared everything off of her tables. After she sprayed down her pans with the enzymatic spray and closed up the case cart, she was glad to be able to rip off her mask. She untied the gown at her waist, and sighed as she began to fumble with the ties at her neck. Of course this was the one time that she had ties on the back of her gown instead of snaps.

She felt the door open and she had half a guess as to who walked in the door.

“Here, let me help.” Ben’s voice was _right_ behind her. His fingers brushed against her neck, and she had to suppress the shivers that ran through her as he untied both sets of ties. She felt his hands rest against her waist as he undid the tie there.

“There,” he whispered, his lips barely skimming her skin. Oh god, she could feel how soft they were. She was dying to know what they looked like. How they would feel against hers…

His hands skimmed her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Ben...what are you doing?” Her mind screamed at her to turn around, but her feet were rooted to the spot. 

“Do you want me to stop?” She almost whined as she felt him step back.

Her legs felt like jello as she slowly shrugged off her gown and gloves, chucking them in the linen and trash bin respectively. Mustering all the courage she had, she turned around and walked back towards him, steeling herself for whatever came next.

“No,” she said, pulling on the collar of his scrub top to bring him closer to her.

His arms immediately wrapped around her as their lips crashed. 

_Instant bliss._

Ben was all muscle, she realized. The thought of what he looked like _under_ those scrubs sent heat straight to her cunt. 

She also fit perfectly in his arms. Ben seemed to realize this too as he held her tighter against him.

They could have been standing there forever; they had no idea. Anyone could have walked back in and neither of them would have cared at all. He rested his forehead against hers while he stroked her back soothingly.

“I wanted to make a move after about the first two weeks that we started working together. Seems like the timing never worked out until now,” he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“The feeling is very mutual,” she laughed softly, caressing the side of his face. He had the most beautiful smile; it lit up his entire face.

“What time are you off?” 

She glanced at the clock behind them. “Actually, it’s about time for me to change anyway. So, about 30 minutes?” 

He bit his lip nervously. _Fuck they’re perfect,_ she thought.

“I’m done with rounds for the day and I don’t have the pager tonight. Do...you want to go get a drink...and maybe dinner too?” 

Her heart _soared_. She kissed him again, this time deeper. 

“I'd love to,” she muttered against his lips. 

* * *

It’s not very often that anyone sees her in her street clothes other than Finn and Rose. She joked to her coworkers that they probably wouldn’t recognize her on the street since all they saw were her eyes. The scrubs they wore weren’t exactly the most flattering either; comfortable, but provided as much shape as a potato sack. 

As she left the locker room and made her way through the main entrance of the hospital, she was taken aback at Ben. He was leaning against the column, looking at his phone and also looking like a goddamn _model_.

She knew that he was tall; her head barely reached his chin for starters. He was wearing khaki shorts that showed off his muscular calves which were dusted with hair. The black shirt that he wore highlighted not only how trimmed his waist was, but how broad his shoulders were. His chest was perfect. She was always a sucker for his arms. Seeing them in their full glory certainly left her feeling some type of way.

Ben’s profile was...gorgeous.

His hair was longer than she expected. For a split second, she wondered how he was able to fit all of it under his surgical cap. The most she had seen of it was when it poked out of the bottom of his cap. It was dark and came down in luscious waves, curling at the base of his neck. It was a beautiful contrast to his pale skin, which was dotted with beauty marks. He had an aquiline nose which led her eyes straight to those perfect lips of his. 

It seemed like he sensed her. He looked up in her direction and looked at her like she hung the moon. As she waved and walked towards him, it was clear that he wasn’t trying to be subtle at all with checking her out.

He let out a low whistle. “Hey you. Wow. So _this_ is what you look like outside of work.”

She nervously laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. It looked like she lucked out with what she wore to work on this day. The forecast predicted that it was going to be a warm one: She wore her beloved high-waisted cutoff shorts, a cropped white tank-top, and her favorite flowy vest on top. 

“Ah well, you know. I figured since I wear scrubs 90% of the time, I can come to work looking like this and I don’t mind at all,” she replied, suddenly looking very interested in her sandals. She was amused to find that hers matched his.

“You mean looking absolutely stunning?”

She looked up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. 

“Ben…”

He nervously chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. “Sorry. I don’t know if that was too forward…”

She rested her hand on his arm, which immediately caught his attention. “It’s not a problem at all. If it was, I would have no problem telling you.”

“That’s very true. So...where would you like to go for dinner?”

Rey pulled out her phone and started looking for recommendations within walking distance of the hospital. 

“Ooh, how do you feel about Golden Hour Brewery? Their tap selection is pretty great, plus my favorite taco truck is there tonight.”

He smiled. “Tacos and beer? You’re my kind of woman.”

As they turned to start walking, she felt his fingers brush against hers. He made the first move to lace their fingers together. She never let go.

* * *

“I’m just saying, between doping and carbon fiber plated shoes, I think they should allow _a fucking pair of_ _shoes_ in competition. Really, it’s the effort of the runner that’s providing the propulsion behind the plate,” Rey ranted while gently waving her glass around for emphasis. She was about three beers and six tacos in at this point in the night. Ben wasn't that far behind her. He marveled at how much she could pack away.

_"That's so much food for such a tiny human," he said._

_She laughed. "Well, I work out a lot. I have to blow off steam somehow after work."_

_He smiled and dove into another taco._

They were sitting next to each other on barstools, their legs almost brushing each other.

It turned out they had a lot of common interests; running was one of them. It wasn’t very often that she could talk about running with someone and not have it end with them balking at the thought of running for fun.

Ben finished his taco. He propped his chin up in his hand, elbow resting on the counter next to them. He stared at her with adoring eyes.

“What? Do I have cilantro in my teeth or something?” She asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“What? No! No. You’re just so cute when you get all riled up,” he mused. He drank his beer and never broke eye contact. 

“Oh, like that time that Kaydel almost left that needle in the patient and I almost ripped her head off for insisting that there wasn’t anything left and I made her look again?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, that was genuinely terrifying. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so mad.”

She took another drink of her beer. “Darling, if _I’M_ mad, then shit has _really_ hit the fan.”

Rey swore that he blushed at that name. He made a noise of agreement. “I gotta say, you do have the reputation of being one of the sweetest nurses. I remember when you called Cassian by his _actual title_ after he accidentally chucked those laps in the trash. I’m pretty sure you made him shit his pants just a little bit.”

She was chewing on a taco and coughed. “Oh my god I remember that! Ah. That was quite a day.”

They both laughed wholeheartedly. Once it settled down, she could feel the tension between the two of them building.

He reached for her free hand and stroked the top of it with his thumb, swallowing nervously. Rey looked at his hand and then at him, her heart pounding.

“I don’t think I’ve ever really fully said this to you, but I really appreciate the work that you do. Your devotion to taking care of our patients is incredible, and you’re fucking _sharp._ I mean, all of the nurses that I work with are wonderful and brilliant but...I just feel like we have this connection I don’t have with anyone else. And, if I may be so bold...I’ve _kiiiiind_ of had a thing for you since the first day that we met.” His ears turned pink as he drank more of his beer and gazed at her with conviction.

She stared at him, her jaw slack. Sometimes she felt like nursing was a thankless job. Not in that she was unappreciated. She knows damn well that the work that she does is valuable and that no one else can do it like she can, especially since surgery is such a specialized field. But being _truly_ recognized was a rarity.

“...Thank you, Ben. That’s one of the nicest things that anyone has said to me. Don’t tell anyone this, but you’re my favorite resident. Not only because we have a great relationship, but because I’ve seen your bedside manner and how you interact with our patients and colleagues. You’re sweet and attentive, never missing a detail. You’re _ridiculously_ talented and your technical skills are absolutely fantastic.” He grinned, moving closer to her. Their legs were now in full contact. It was hard not to think about how they would feel if they were intertwined in a bed...

“And...I’ve had a crush on you from the start too,” she murmured. 

His eyes darkened. Gauging her reaction, he slowly moved his hand from on top of hers to her thigh, resuming drawing little circles. Suddenly she found it heard to breathe. It was hard not to feel turned on when she understood what Rose meant about him eye-fucking her six ways from Sunday. She could _literally_ feel herself getting wet with the way that he was looking at her. 

Feeling bold, she stroked her leg against his. She could see his breath hitch in his throat. He moved towards her and gently cradled the back of her head, kissing her once more. 

It got heated very quickly and Rey was suddenly hyper-aware that they were, in fact, still in public. She broke the kiss and nipped his neck up to his ear, loving the way that he was trying not to groan.

“What do you say if we continue this somewhere more private?” She whispered.

He kissed her again, more chastely and smiled at her. “I thought you would never ask.”

* * *

The Lyft ride to his place felt like an eternity.

She sat right next to him, her head on his shoulder. He had one hand on her thigh, the other around her. He kissed her and whispered so low that the driver couldn’t hear him.

“Just so you know, I plan on fucking you until you forget who you are and the only thing that you remember is that you’re all mine.”

She shuddered as he sucked on her bottom lip. “Is that a promise?”

“You better believe it, sweetheart.”

* * *

As soon as he closed the door behind them, she was up against the wall. He planted kisses every place that he could reach, his arms tightly around her. Rey _finally_ ran her fingers through his hair, until he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them with _one_ hand above her head.

That shot her arousal through the roof. She could feel his other hand move from around her waist to down her shorts and under her panties. His fingers moved up and down her slit.

Ben hissed. “ _Fuck_ , you’re wet, baby. This all for me?”

“Yes,” she moaned. 

He groaned and reached down, grabbing her from behind her thighs. He picked her up like she weighed nothing. Her ankles automatically locked around his waist and she could feel how hard he was against her center. 

They kissed all the while as he walked them into his bedroom. He gently placed her on his bed, seemingly reluctant to let her go. Taking a moment to take off his own shirt, she openly ogled him.

She was right about his chest being perfect, but what she didn’t expect was how ripped he was. It would be hard not to think about that being under his scrubs the next time that they worked together. Rey felt him shudder as she gently touched his abs, marveling at how solid he was.

He leaned back down to kiss her, slowly reaching for her tank top. She batted his hands away and took off her tank top and sports bra in one go. He grinned and lowered his head to lick and bite at her nipples. He made his way down her body, ending at the waistline of her shorts. He looked up at her as he unbuttoned them, sliding them down and off. Ben slid lower on his bed, kissing her thighs. Rey whined as she writhed, needing his mouth elsewhere.

“Need something, Rey?”

She huffed. “You think you know what I need?”

He took off her panties and licked right up her slit, eliciting a yelp. “I think I do. I think you need my tongue buried inside you. You want me to fuck you with my tongue and fingers, baby girl?”

She moaned at his dirty words. “God, yes.”

He used those dexterous fingers to push apart her dripping lips and planted his plush lips right on her cunt. She could feel his tongue moving in patterns she had never known before, and she gasped when he started fucking her with his tongue. His nose was bumping her clit, sending shocks through her body. Just when she felt like he had found a pattern, she suddenly felt his tongue be replaced with two, _then three,_ fingers that eased effortlessly inside her. She could feel him crooking his fingers towards the rigid tissue on the inside of her walls. It was already more than any of her toys could manage. She hissed as she felt him suck on her clit.

She grabbed his hair and grinded her hips against him, desperate for release. 

“That’s right baby. Ride my face,” he growled. “Fuck, your pussy feels good around my fingers. But I think you need this thick, hard cock inside you, don't you?”

“ _Fuck._ Yes, Ben. I want you to fuck me so bad,” she groaned.

“I want you to come for me. Can you come like a good girl?”

She was close. She could feel it. But she wanted something else. “God, I want to come so bad. I’m so close. But I want to come on your cock,” she gasped.

He froze and stared at her. “Fuck, you are perfect.”

He stopped and lined himself on top of her. “Rey, I know that we proba--” she cut him off with a kiss.

“I’m clean and I have an IUD. I want to feel all of you,” she stated, grabbing his cock through his shorts while looking him in the eyes.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he dropped his forehead to hers. “How are you real?”

“Believe it.” 

“God. I’m clean too. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to fuck you raw.”

She nudged his hip with her leg. He rolled onto his back and she kissed him deeply. She kissed his neck and nipped at his ear, whispering, “You want me to suck your cock, baby?”

He moaned. “It’s all I’ve dreamt about.” 

She peppered kisses on his lips, down his body all the way to his hips. She unbuttoned his shorts and slid them together with his briefs down; Ben lifted his hips up to assist. Throwing them to the side, she nuzzled his stomach and kissed his cock. She licked her hand without breaking eye contact and took him in her mouth. Ben’s hands flew automatically to her hair and he let out the most beautiful groan. She felt herself start to drip even more as she found that both of her hands couldn’t wrap all the way around. 

He was hard as a rail and she could feel her cunt pulse with want. 

She licked him up and down and when she gazed up at him, she felt powerful when she saw that he was looking down at her, his eyes dark with lust. She sucked and swirled around on the tip and could hear him breathing sharply through his nose.

“You look so fucking gorgeous with my cock in your mouth. You’re such a good girl, sucking me off like this,” he groaned, resisting the urge to fuck her face.

She gently licked and tugged on his balls, and she felt him drag her back up to him.

“Any more of that, and I’ll come in about two seconds. There’s only one place I want to come, and that’s balls deep inside that sweet little cunt of yours,” he growled.

He flipped them over and firmly pushed her legs open. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under her hips, tilting them up.

He kissed her and broke apart, gazing at her. He inhaled with a shudder as she lined up the tip of his cock with her entrance. “Fuck, I can’t believe how wet you are.”

Rey nipped at his bottom lip. “You’re just going to slide,” she thrust forward to catch the tip, “right in, aren’t you?”

Without an answer, he thrust into her in one stroke. 

They moaned loudly together as he bottomed out, rooted to the hilt inside of her. He kissed her sweetly as he slowly started to find that rhythm, his hips rolling. 

Ben was _massive_. Bigger than anyone she had been with before. She felt stuffed as he stretched her out. He was splitting her open, and _she loved it._ She grabbed his perfect ass and spurned him on, making him groan against her lips.

It was official: he had ruined her for sex with anyone else and she wouldn't have it any other way.

He shifted his head to bury his lips against her neck. His gasps graced her ear and sent shots of arousal to her cunt. He chuckled and nipped her ear, loving the moans that fell from her lips.

“Yeah, you like that? You like it when I play with your ears? Does it get you off?” He huffed, grabbing her hips so hard that she knows they’ll bruise.

"Yes. I love it so much," she sighed, rolling her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. 

He held her tighter against him. “I think you like it when I talk dirty to you. Telling you how amazing your pussy feels. How fucking beautiful you are, taking my cock like this. Telling you how I’ve thought about fucking you since the first time I talked to you. Telling you about how," he groaned, "I've dreamt about tearing your clothes off and having my fucking way with you, fucking you hard into my bed.”

Ben grabbed her thighs and pushed them further open, hooking one of them with his elbows. He moved further on top of her, tilting her hips further up. When he thrust back into her at the new angle, she shouted.

“Oh, I think I found the spot, don’t you?” Ben groaned, pounding into her relentlessly.

“Yes, yes. Don’t stop. Right there, baby. God Ben, your cock feels so fucking good inside me,” she cried out, scratching her nails down his back.

“That's right baby. Tell me how much you love my cock," he moaned, fucking her even harder into the mattress. 

"I love it so much. It's all mine," she sighed without thinking, her mind in a lusty haze.

"Fuck yeah. That's right. This cock is all for you. Like your pussy is all mine," he growled, kissing her, his tongue in tandem with hers. 

"Yes, yes," she cried out, her voice pitching higher and higher as she felt herself getting close orgasm.

"Mmmm I can feel you pulse around me. I'm close too, baby. I’m gonna come. I want us to come together,” he gasped, reaching down to rub her clit, determined to make her come on his cock.

“Oh, oh… I’m gonna come, I’m gonna….” Rey never finished as she felt the tension in her cunt snap and she screamed his name. She felt the pleasure roll through her in waves as she clamped down on his cock. She writhed against him as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come. I'm gonna come deep inside that pussy of yours…” he growled and snapped his hips forcefully a few more time, finally stilling with their hips flush together. He groaned as he filled her up with his cum.

Rey could feel another orgasm curl through her and she gasped, her walls fluttering as she felt warmth flooding inside her.

They let their hearts slow down together as Ben laid on top of her, refusing to pull out even as he softened. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly.

When he eventually pulled out, he rolled over so that she was on top of him. He reached up and kissed her softly, stroking her hair.

“Fuck, you are absolutely incredible," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "You should probably go pee. Don’t want to get a UTI.”

She laughed gently. “I will. But then I’m coming back to bed and sleeping here.”

He smiled. “Good. I wasn’t planning on letting you leave.”

* * *

Rey awoke the next morning and found arms around her in a vice grip. 

Then she remembered that she wasn’t in her own bed.

She gently rolled over in Ben’s arms and her heart melted.

He was snoring softly, and his face almost had a boyish appearance. He looked beautiful with the sunlight filtering through his curtains, shining down on him. 

She wasn’t sure what would happen next. But she realized that she didn’t care. All that she cared about was that their feelings were out in the open. 

_She liked him. He liked her._

His eyes fluttered open and were adorably bleary until they honed in on her. His smile illuminated the room. He leaned over and kissed her, resting his forehead against hers.

“Good morning,” he whispered.

“Good morning to you too,” she replied. 

They snuggled together for the rest of the morning in bed, talking about anything and everything. She learned that his mom, Leia Organa, was a prominent senator, while his dad, Han Solo, worked for the Department of Forestry. Rey laughed when he explained that his mom kept her maiden name because, "Your father wasn't the one who became a senator." His dad didn't mind it. In fact, her maiden name had become associated with the message of hope and reform and Han never failed to praise his wife's work. He took his dad's last name because it rolled off the tongue better and it made for funny punchlines.

"It seems like your family is in the business of changing the world," Rey said, looking at him admirably.

"They were surprised that I wanted to become a doctor, given the time and money. But they were nothing but supportive, which I consider to be an incredible blessing."

Rey explained that her parents, Tom and Wendy Niima, were teachers at the same high school. Her mother was an Honors English teacher and her father was the band director. Between the two of them, they were probably two of the most beloved teachers. Not that she was biased; she recalled when her friends were giddy to be in their class for the school year. Rey made it a point not to be in the same class as her parents; not only would it have been slightly awkward, it would have made dinner conversations just extended office hours. She had an inside scoop to the gossip of the teachers, which never failed to make her laugh at the end of her stressful days during their weekly phone calls. Her parents helped her pick up study tools back in the day that eventually helped her land a full-ride scholarship to the nursing school of her dreams. 

"My mom says this to her students all the time and it's always stuck with me: surround yourself with good people and good things will happen. I've told myself that my whole life and I made that a point as I went through nursing school and I make that a point now with my career," she reflected.

He gazed at her, his eyes shining with pride. "Your parents sound like incredible people. They raised a wonderful woman who is one of the best nurses that I know."

Rey became overwhelmed with emotion and kissed him. She pulled him towards her and their legs became entangled in the bedsheets. Their lips moved together languidly, looking to savor this moment. They broke apart, just breathing each other in.

“As much as I would love to keep you in my bed, I'm starving. What do you think about getting brunch?” He suggested, idly stroking her back.

“I think that that sounds like a perfect idea,” she sighed in agreement. 

He was silent for a moment, clearly deep in thought. “You know what else sounds like a perfect idea?”

She knew him at this point, but she humored him. “Tell me.”

“If you and I started dating.”

Rey’s heart leapt for joy. She kissed him deeply, rolling over so that she was on top.

She beamed down at him and melted when he had the same exact expression on his face.

“I think that sounds like the most brilliant idea ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Any time spinning and dancing is mentioned, this is what it is: https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC4454836/


End file.
